Shadow  The Ghost Of Maria
by Writer's Freedom
Summary: Shadow mourns the death of Maria, and his memories of her haunts him eternally.  MCR Songfic, Stuck in my head for weeks on end. MAY RELATE TO MY PERSONALITY MarShad, Shadamy friendship and Shadow   tails friendship.


**A/N: Italics are song, Normal is story... Marshad fans enjoy... (Eh... I have delayed it so much)** **Disclaimer: I do not own My Chemical Romance, Shadow, Maria, or the ghost of you lyrics. They belong to the respective owners of Sega Sonic Team, and My Chemical Romance themselves. I will not hold any liability for loss or corruption of data, but will take responsibility if an irregularity is caused.**

_I never_ _Said I'd lie and wait forever.  
__If I died we'd be together now_.  
_I can't always just forget her.  
_ _But she could try._

Shadow stands in front of the gravestone, emotionless. His red orbs reading her name over and over again... the red tips of his quills blowing in the wind, about 5 knots west. In his right hand, a bunch of flowers refrain him from making himself happy. He didn't know why he had gotten the flowers for her, but his instincts kicked in... Made him regret her death. "Maria..." He muttered, a tear starting to shed. He loosens his grip on his emotions, and falls to the ground. He places the flowers on the cold green marble and says: "I just can't forget you... I can't... but you can try."

_At the end of the world._  
_Or the last thing I see._  
_You are._  
_Never coming home._  
_Never coming home._

"I just couldn't stop you, I tried..." Shadow's tears are ripping through his emotionless heart; the last thing she said ripped him apart: "Shadow, I beg of you! Give them a Chance, to be happy!" It was the last thing that had made him join the G.U.N... Under the regret that they killed her. He had a grudge against the G.U.N and even though he was the ultimate life form, he felt weak to the bone. He vowed to make Maria's dying wish…

_Could I? Should I?_  
_And all the things that you never ever told me._  
_And all the smiles that are ever ever..._ _Ever..._

Shadow washed the gravestone and polished it every now and then, Maria's spirit would shine down on him at times. He looked at the engraving once again: "Maria Robotnik, an angel to all, lost but never forgotten…" Shadow couldn't get it, Gerald created him on Space ARK, for a purpose of immortality… but an eternity is not pleasing to someone so hurt… "Maria, what about the times you smiled, you brightened up my life and…" Another tear fell to the ground. He had never been so emotionally weak in his life; he turned away in his own disgrace.

_Get the feeling that you're never_  
_All alone and I remember now_  
_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_  
_She dies_

His memory of the G.U.N ambushing the ARK was looping in his eyes, then a flashback of the last minutes in his arms. "Maria died in my arms… I will never fail you, Maria" He touches the gravestone, gets up and turns around to run

_At the end of the world_ _Or the last thing I see  
_ _You are_

"Shadow!" Amy looks at the black hedgehog. He grunts and says: "What do you want, girl." Amy looks at him: "Remember Maria's dying wish… please."

_Never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_Could I? Should I?_  
_And all the things that you never ever told me_  
_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

"Amy, what did Maria do to deserve this?" Shadow starts to lose grip of his emotional barriers. Amy rubs his back quills, but he snarls and says: "Do that to faker, not to me!" Amy said: "Okay, Sorry for butting in."

_Never coming home_ _Never coming home_ _Could I? Should I?_ _And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_ _For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

"Amy!" Shadow calls her back. His red orbs burning deep down into her emerald greens. "About Maria's dying wish…" Shadow looks uncertain, Amy says: "Look Shadow, people fight over the most trivial things…" Shadow glares at her: "What are you saying?" "I'm saying that people fight for no reason, but anyway… Some people are selfish, like Professor Chao said, but they're generally good, if they try their best and never give up on their wishes." Shadow looks at Amy, who now has a sparkle in her eyes… "They always have a reason to be happy, and that's why you should make them happy!" Amy looks on her wrist comm. next to her Hammerspace rings, and says: "Oh look at the time, I must be chasing Sonic around…" Shadow smirks at the girl, Faker's got no chance… he thought.

_If I fall_ _If I fall (down)  
_ _Wooooaah, woooooah, wooooooaaaaah_

The adrenaline burning down in his head, He runs at his fastest. He breaks slowly with every pace he puts on the ground… every ounce of pressure that he instils into the floor, and every breath he exhales.

_At the end of the world_  
_Or the last thing I see_  
_You are_  
_Never coming home_  
_Never coming home_

He sees Tails; recently the death of Cosmo had also taken his willpower down. Cosmo had a reason to die though; she was part of the Metarex… He thought. Tails' views were different though…

_Never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_And all the things that you never ever told me_  
_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

"She's never coming home… to your arms Shadow!" His conscious was fighting with him and he was kneeling down as her smile was flashing in his mind. His eyes were watering… he tried… but he was too emotionally weak.

_Never coming home_  
_Never coming home_  
_Could I? Should I?_  
_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_  
_For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

Tails looks at Shadow, and says: "Shadow, What is wrong?" Shadow looks up, and says: "Tails, You should know how it feels… to lose someone!" Tails tusked and said: "You tried killing Cosmo, but who are you…" before a wave of realization and shock hit his face… "Oh…"


End file.
